Chaotic Universe One Shot: Through Another's Eyes
by Writterartistmangaka
Summary: These are mostly unrelated stories, from random OC's POV, giving their opinions about a certain half-gem. I don't own Chaotic nor Steven Universe.


Adrianna was meeting with Zalic, the two being rather good friends. She had come to visit him at his post in The Passage, knowing that Intress was there with him, so it wouldn't be a disaster if she was distracting him. Intress had met the girl before, and smiled fondly at the two. Since Maxxor had become good friends with Tom Majors, she was much more lenient towards creatures befriending humans. As they talked, A's scanner bleeped. She checked the screen, seeing that she had just been scheduled a match on thursday.

"A match?" The blue creature asked, to which she nodded. "Against whom?"

"Let me check... Chaotic Universe!" She exclaimed, before rolling her eyes, smiling. "Whelp... That's one more victory in the Azmen drome."

"You seem very confident." Zalic teased her. "Is this person a bad player?"

"I wouldn't know. I never saw him fight."

"Then shouldn't you be worried?"

"Nah. I'm not even going to fight him. He's gonna throw the match."

"How can you be so sure?" Intress asked from her perch.

"'Cause he always throws his match. Ever since the guy came into Chaotic, he only battled once, in his first drome match. And he won, apparently. But since then, he forfeited every single battle he was put in. In fact, I'm ready to bet that in just a few moments, I'm gonna receive a note telling me this."

As if on cue, her scanner bleeped again. She looked at the screen, smirking, before showing Zalic the "Congratulation" memo.

"Incredible." Zalic said.

"I know, right?"

"Why does he do that? I thought you Chaotic players all loved battling in these Drome Matches?"

"See, I thought so too. Until I met this guy. For he is part of a very rare breed of human boys that we call a 'pacifist'." She said with a lot of emphasis on the word. "I didn't think they were even real, at least, in the form of Chaotic players. But low and behold, here comes this guy, who doesn't have a single competitive bone in his body, just casually giving up every battle because apparently 'Winning just for the sake of winning is not a good enough reason for me to hurt someone, even if it's a game.'"

"Are you sure he's simply not a coward?" Zalic asked.

"Again, when I first heard about him, I thought so too. And again, right up until I actually met the guy. And trust me when I say that he is anything but a coward!"

"Really? Then what is he like?"

"He's... Hard to describe."

"Why?"

"Because he's the kind of person you can't believe actually exist."

"Again, why?" Intress insisted.

"Because he's so unbelievably nice! He's the kind of of guy it's impossible not to like!"

"Seriously?"

"Okay. Let me just tell you how I met him:

See, a few months ago, I heard of a supposedly new creatures that hangs near Fear Valley, and wanted a scan. But no one would trade me for it or the location, and the only way I had to get there and scan it myself was by going through the Lava Ponds. Now, this location is no picnic on a usual basis, but the part I needed to go through was practically a death trap. Going alone would've been suicide, and nobody wanted to come with me. So I was sitting a table, fuming, when this guy appears out of nowhere and says:

'Hey. Everything alright? You look upset.'

Now, I look up, and I have no idea what I'm suppose to make of this guy. He's pretty tall, and kind of chubby, but somehow he makes it work. He had ridiculously poofy curly black hair tied behind his head and bit of a stubble on his cheek. He's wearing light bermudas and a pale pink t-shirt that says 'professional beach hunk', and bright red sandals on his feet. And his big round eyes look genuinely concerned, which is what mostly threw me off. But since he asked, I tell him my problem and he just goes:

'Want me to go with you?' So I'm like:

'Seriously?!' And he's like:

'I got a scan of the Lava ponds and you need help, so why not?'

Now obviously, I'm thinking he's just trying to impress me..."

"Why would he want to impress you?" Zalic asks, interrupting her.

"... Zalic, if I didn't know any better, I would be seriously insulted. But I do know better so, not to brag or anything, but I happen to be considered quite attractive for a human female. So having guys 'casually' offering to help me is nothing new."

"Uh-huh..." The male creature said, smirking, Intress snickering in the back.

" _Anyway_..." The girl replied with a threatening tone. "Usually, I tell them off, but I was getting kind of desperate and he was offering so I accepted, figuring he would probably bail on me halfway through. But the thing is... He didn't!

He stuck with me the entire time. He didn't even try to hit on me on the way either. He was a perfect gentleman. He always went first, testing the path, making sure it was safe before helping me across. And when geysers started flaring up, he freaking shielded me with his own body. And he stayed close, but not too close as to invade my personal space. Just enough to be able to help me if I needed it. Which I did at some point.

We were nearing the end of the Lava Ponds when the path just gives up underneath me. Before I can even yelp, he's already caught my hand and helped me back up, checking if I was okay. That's when I notice that I dropped my scanner! Luckily, it landed on a small ledge, but there was no way we could get it... Or at least that I could get it because the dude just kicks off his sandals and starts **scaling down the wall**! I'm all like:

'Dude!? What are you doing? Get back up here!' But he's all like:

'Don't worry, I got this!' And of course, that's when geysers start acting up again. They start blowing right behind him, but he just holds on tighter and keeps _going_! He reaches my scanner, grabs it and climbs right back up. As he hands me back my scanner, he asks:

'Are you okay?' So of course, I'm all like:

'Am I okay?! Am **I** **OKAY**?! Dude! You just scaled down a wall over a pond of boiling LAVA with geysers nearly burning your butt off every 30 seconds!' To which he says, and I freaking quote:

'It's nothing. Don't worry about it!'

I'm completely flabbergasted, but the surprise doesn't end there, no! We keep making our way into Fear Valley. Now, creatures with low courage have their energy sapped when they go there, but us humans, especially the less courageous of us, often see a lot of weird things when we go there. Illusions, but freaky ones anyway. Now, after nearly dying into the Lava Ponds, I'm a little rattled, so the place really starts to freak me out, but he seems completely unaffected. And when we finally find the creature I heard about and wanted to scan, we find out it's Blazzer! Blazzer! I already have two scans of him, so I'm pretty pissed. But the other guy isn't even upset. He actually apologized, saying something like:

'Sorry we couldn't get you a cool new creature scan. Want one of mine?'

... What the hell?! There is no way this guy is for real! He can't seriously be just offering me a scan! But he was! We scanned Fear Valley, went back to Chaotic and he just let me look through his deck for any card I wanted. So, not being a total bitch, I tried to convince him to trade with me for one of my cards, but he insists that he doesn't need it. And heck, he already has nearly all of the scans that I have. So he just gives me a Gespedan scan like it's nothing. Of course, I'm thinking that since he's been so freaking nice to me, he's gonna ask for a date or something. By the way, if he had, there is no possible way I could've said 'no'."

"'If he had'?"

"Yeah. _If!_ Because he didn't. He just went like:

'Well, it was nice meeting you. See ya.' And starts leaving.

Of course, that's when I realise I didn't even ask him his name! So I catch up to him and ask, after telling him my screen and real name. So he shakes my hand and says:

'I'm Steven. My screen name is Chaotic Universe.'

And I just freeze. Chaotic Universe? The guy everybody says chickens out of all his battles? Him?! The same guy that nearly died a dozen times just to help me get a scan, even though he didn't know me?! The same guy that is so nice he just gave me one of his scans?! That's Chaotic Universe?! So when I ask him why he forfeits all his matches he just goes like:

'I don't like fighting someone just for the sake of fighting them. It feels wrong.'"

"Incredible." Zalic said, disbelieving.

"I know. This guy is too good to be real."

Intress was just as surprised as he friend, though she didn't voice it. This 'Steven' player sounded like a very noble person. So much so she almost hoped she would get to meet him someday, to see if he lived up to the legend.


End file.
